1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a CD cleaning and labeling device, and more particularly to a CD-processing box with both cleaning and labeling functions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, after leaving a production line or after recorded, a CD should be labeled for indicating contents, records, advertisement or other purposes. Also, a CD-R or CD after being used for a period of time should be cleaned to wipe up any contamination on the recording surface so that high reading quality can be maintained. Conventional method of cleaning CD usually includes brushing or sweeping CD surface manually. There is also a CD cleaning kit in the market that includes a case for containing a CD and an actuating means to rotate a cleaning pad for brushing over the CD surface.
On the other hand, one label-applying device is developed uniquely for CD labeling. Usually, the label for a CD is an annular sticker to fit one side of the CD. The side of the CD for sticking the label is defined as a label-sticking surface, and the opposing side of the same CD is defined as a recording surface. While in CD labeling, the label-sticking surface is faced down for being pressed onto a lower label.
Conventionally, CD cleaning and CD labeling need different means to perform; i.e., using one device for cleaning the CD and another device for labeling the CD. Obviously, that a CD needs two devices for maintenance is costly and wastes service time.